The Chronicles of Life and Death: A Oneshot Series
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Title basically explains it. A load of oneshots based on GC's album. Features Harry, Draco, Regulus, Al Potter, George, Lily, Severus, Sirius, Hermione, Molly, and more. Title and inspiration goes to Good Charlotte.
1. The Chronicles of Life and Death: Harry

_**The Chronicles of Life and Death:**_

_**A OneShot Series**_

"_**The Chronicles of Life and Death"**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Title Credits and Lyrics by Good Charlotte. The basic story for this is: I was just (literally it's on as I write this) listening to GC's _Chronicles of Life and Death_ album, and "The World is Black" came on. I thought the lyrics fit the First and Second Wars against Voldemort. And now I'm thinking that I want to do a oneshot series based on every song on the album. I may or may not get every one done. The good bit is that they're oneshots, so it won't essentially matter._

_Well, here's the first one. This follows Harry, as is only fitting. I suppose it has mild spoilers for _Sweeney Todd

**XXX**

The story of his life. Quite literally. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, and lastly, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The first person to bring up the books was, of all people, his Aunt Petunia.

James had been a baby then, and Harry wondered how the hell this woman, Rowling, had managed to get every detail, every thought.

Then came the movies. He'd had to drag Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to see the first one.

Now they had their own special section by the telly.

Al had especially loved watching the movies. He'd asked multiple times if Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore had really been as they'd appeared.

Harry had to patiently explain that the films were based upon what he'd thought, and that even then, the Muggles who'd made them had had poetic license.

Then Al had asked what that meant.

Lily loved watching Daniel Radcliffe and Bonnie Wright. She claimed that neither of them were as attractive as her parents, but she followed Dan's every move in every film.

James would rather be doing something else, but every time the Weasley twins came on, he froze.

After Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had left the cinema that first time, they were all silent. Their memories of Fred, Snape, and Dumbledore were still vivid.

Ginny had cried.

Every one of the Weasleys that had seen the movies cried during them.

"Uncle Harry, was my Uncle Fred really that cool?" Rose had asked. She'd known better than to ask Ron or Ginny.

"Yes, Rosie, he really was that cool."

When _Sweeney Todd_ had come around in 2007, Harry didn't like Judge Turpin's death; it had reminded him of Snape. The fact that Mrs. Lovett reminded him of Bellatrix, and the fact that Timothy Spall, who had played Wormtail in the _Harry Potter _films, was essentially Rickman's servant, was really nothing compared to that. The only similarity that chilled him was Turpin's death.

Of course, later on, James couldn't get enough of _Sweeney Todd_. Lily had sighed over the ending, saying that it was a 'Tim Burton version of _Romeo and Juliet.'_

But of course, Al's interest stayed on his father. He, along with James, had laughed when they found out that the _Nimbus 2000_ used to be top of the line.

Harry had laughed along with them, but he remembered those days.

Every year there was a battle between life and death. The books, named after him, truly chronicled that.

The _Harry Potter _books chronicled the lives and deaths of everyone Harry knew.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, not really fitting in with the song… but it came to me. The next part is going to be independent._

_(Actually, it does fit "these are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem" would be the books; "money talks in this world, that's what idiots will say" that's self-explanatory; there's a bit more, but I'm too lazy to look at the lyrics.)_

_Review. It makes me very happy._


	2. Walk Away Maybe: Draco

_**The Chronicles of Life and Death:**_

_**A OneShot Series**_

"_**Walk Away (Maybe)"**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Title Credits and Lyrics by Good Charlotte. The basic story for this is: I was just (literally it's on as I write this) listening to GC's _Chronicles of Life and Death_ album, and "The World is Black" came on. I thought the lyrics fit the First and Second Wars against Voldemort. And now I'm thinking that I want to do a oneshot series based on every song on the album. I may or may not get every one done. The good bit is that they're oneshots, so it won't essentially matter._

_Well, here's the second one. This follows Draco Malfoy. This time I have got bits of the song put into some dialogue._

**XXX**

"Draco, dear, are you quite all right?"

"I'm fine, Astoria."

In truth, he wasn't. How could he be? He'd never be okay.

"We haven't heard anything from Daphne lately," she said.

Ah. Her sister. Daphne Greengrass, she was one of Pansy's gang.

"Or your parents."

She'd hit a nerve, and she knew it.

"I don't want anything to do with my father."

"Your mother risked her life how many times to save you, Draco?"

"That doesn't matter. I've got nothing against her, but with my mother comes my father."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that your mother saved Harry Potter's life?"

"No," he said quietly, but with finality. "Potter saved my life as well. It's only fair someone saved his."

"You've never thanked him," Astoria pondered.

"Why should I?" Subconsciously he ran his right hand over his left forearm. "I choose to life with my regrets."

"You're scared," Astoria accused. "You think it's easier to walk away, but it'll catch up with you in the long run. Draco, I think it's time to face your fears. You're thirty-eight."

"Astoria…"

"That's it!" she exclaimed, grabbing a quill.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm owling Ginny Potter. I ran into her the other day in Diagon Alley, she and Harry were with their children."

"You don't _talk_ to those people, do you?"

"Why can't I?"

He hated when she did that; answering a question with a question.

"Times have changed, Draco, and Ginny's really quite nice." She tied the letter to her owl's leg and sent it off.

"Am I at least allowed to ask what you wrote?"

"Oh, that? I invited her and Harry to dinner."

All the color drained from Draco's face.

**XXX**

"Ginny!" Astoria said warmly with a smile. "I'm so glad the two of you could make it."

Draco stared at her; sometimes his wife amazed him. "Hello, Po –Harry," he corrected himself.

"Draco." His greeting was forced too.

"Look, can I talk to you?" Draco asked after Astoria left to give Ginny a tour of the manor.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry."

"_What_?"

Obviously Draco's apology was not expected.

"I'm sorry. I was an arse and… thanks for saving my life."

"I give up, Malfoy, what possessed you to say that?"

"Nothing. I really mean it. Potter, you've saved my life more than once."

"And there's nothing you value more than yourself and your life."

"That's not true," Draco said. "It may have been once, but not anymore. Can we both be mature about this? I'm thanking you for saving my life."

"You're welcome. I hope you realize that it seems our wives are…"

"Friends? I have. Does Weas– Ron know about Scorpius?"

"What about Scorpius?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh. That he and your niece Rose are quite good friends."

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**__ That's the end of this story. Strangely, as much as I dislike Draco/Hermione or Draco/Ginny I love Rose/Scorpius. _

_Now, if you want me to update, I want a review._


	3. SOS: Regulus

_**The Chronicles of Life and Death:**_

_**A OneShot Series**_

"_**S.O.S"**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Title Credits and Lyrics by Good Charlotte. The basic story for this is: I was just (literally it's on as I write this) listening to GC's _Chronicles of Life and Death_ album, and "The World is Black" came on. I thought the lyrics fit the First and Second Wars against Voldemort. And now I'm thinking that I want to do a oneshot series based on every song on the album. I may or may not get every one done. The good bit is that they're oneshots, so it won't essentially matter._

_Well, here's the third one. This follows Regulus Black. I think this song fits eerily well._

**XXX**

He couldn't tell anyone.

Of course he couldn't. What was he supposed to say, "Oh sorry, my lord, I've changed my mind?"

That wouldn't go over too well.

If he told anyone… he didn't have any real allies, anyway.

So he just asked a few things of Kreacher.

He'd put the note in the locket.

While he drank the potion, he saw horrible things.

_Sirius leaving._

_Joining the Death Eaters._

_Kreacher telling him about what the Dark Lord was doing._

_Figuring out what Horcruxes were and what they did._

No one would have listened to him. No one saw the signs. If he'd had had help, maybe he'd have been able to make it.

He wrote that note, hoping it'd save some people. God, he only hoped that was the only Horcrux.

He had a feeling it wasn't.

He looked at himself in the mirror before he'd left. He looked much older than eighteen.

It wasn't his face, or his build; it was his eyes.

Joining the Death Eaters was one of the worst mistakes he'd ever made. If he'd have listened to Sirius… his brother might've even let him leave with him. But no. Regulus had too much pride for that.

But he was doing the right thing.

He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to drink the potion.

He didn't want to drown.

He didn't want to leave this world.

But he had to.

So he told himself it was right. He told himself he was wrong, joining the Death Eaters. He told himself that this was the only way he could make this right.

He didn't try to conjure up water.

He didn't ask Kreacher to.

"Kreacher, I order you to leave!"

His last words.

They weren't exactly poetic, were they?

He was being pulled under by the Inferi, screaming, reaching out, terrified.

He was scared, he'd admit.

If only he could have gone back.

Before he joined the Death Eaters.

The day Sirius left.

Now, given the chance, he'd ask Sirius if he could leave with him. Regulus would beg if need be.

He wouldn't let himself get left in that house. In that world.

But there was no room for 'what-ifs.' He couldn't change the past.

That didn't mean he was free of contrition.

His contrition is what drove him to do this. It's what drove him to drink that potion. He forced himself to think of those he'd hurt. He wanted to make things right.

On that night, Regulus Black died.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**__ The way I typed that is a bit different than my usual style, but I like it. Regulus is one of my favorite characters, and I do like this oneshot. Contrition, for those of you who are wondering is (when I looked it up on Dictionary(dot)com)  
"__sincere penitence or remorse." (I looked it up while I was reading the lyrics to My Chemical Romance's "House of Wolves"… which also could fit Regulus…)_


	4. I Just Wanna Live: Albus Potter

_**The Chronicles of Life and Death:**_

_**A OneShot Series**_

"_**I Just Wanna Live"**_

_**Author's Note:**__ Title Credits and Lyrics by Good Charlotte. The basic story for this is: I was listening to GC's _Chronicles of Life and Death_ album, and "The World is Black" came on. I thought the lyrics fit the First and Second Wars against Voldemort. And now I'm thinking that I want to do a oneshot series based on every song on the album. I may or may not get every one done. The good bit is that they're oneshots, so it won't essentially matter._

_Well, here's the fourth one. This follows Al Potter. The song it was based off of/inspired by is a GC single, so more people might know this._

**XXX**

"Aren't you Harry Potter's son?"

He'd heard that since he could remember.

He'd always reply with a polite, "Yes, I am," wondering all the while why these people didn't stop James or Lily or Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron, or even his mother.

It was only Albus and his father that got questioned.

His dad had a way of dealing with it. He was the one who had done all of those amazing things, after all.

But, Al? The only reason he was stopped was because he looked almost exactly like his dad.

He was grateful that he wasn't Scorpius, though. His friend got dirty looks and insults everywhere he went. Al had met Mr. Malfoy; he looked like an older version of Scorp.

Mr. Malfoy was hostile with Uncle Ron at times… but he was civil with everyone else. Mrs. Malfoy was friends with Al's mother, and she even got along with Aunt Hermione.

Sometimes Al thought that was the only reason Uncle Ron put up with Scorpius.

When James had turned eleven, the whole family went to Diagon Alley.

Everyone kept gawking at Albus and his father.

Al has been somewhat paranoid of people since.

He wanted to live his life, like Lily, James, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, and Roxanne. They weren't bothered. Teddy was, though, sometimes.

Because of his dad, Al and his entire family were rich and famous. The only one who really loved it was James, but Harry often said that's because he was like his namesakes.

Of course, the kids at school didn't get that the Potters all had morals. Harry and Ginny had taught their children to be kind, because everyone has something going on in their life.

Albus and Lily took that to heart, but James laughed it off.

"Really? So the slimy Slytherins have lives?"

Of course, then, James would get yelled at, and Al would laugh.

But there wasn't a day that went by when Al didn't wonder what his life would be like if his family wasn't famous.

Though, when it came down to it, he wouldn't change his family for the world.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note**_**:**_ Well, the ending doesn't exactly fit the song, but, I really don't care. I'm trying to get these all done, so I'd __**really**__ appreciate some reviews. I know this is getting hits, so I know people are reading this._


End file.
